


The Azure Horde

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, at least probably, but maybe not in the foreground a lot, dark!stiles, scott is trying to be a good alpha, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles receives the bite, Jackson moves back and the Twins are accepted into the pack, things don't seem too out of the ordinary.   Until Scott begins hearing rumors of the Azure Horde, a pack of murderous wolves.  Only later does he realize, looking into six pairs of electric blue eyes, that his pack is the one people are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Moon

          The first time Scott doesn’t notice anything different. Packs challenge young Alphas all the time, knowing Scott is a mythical True Alpha only adds to the thrill Peter informs him, gaining a gruding agreement from Derek. Things go on like that, Scott and the pack fending off attacks every so often, older packs looking for more territory, newer ones with something to prove. It’s not until a particularly savage pack begins encroaching on Beacon Hills territory that things take a turn.

          A new pack attacks during the full moon, when their control is finite, enervated and energized at the same time. Scott tries to get his pack to corral the interlopers, bring order to the chaos, but it doesn’t work. Peter is the first to strike, claws slashing through tender flesh, arterial spray staining his skin. Jackson and Derek follow soon after, eliminating three betas headed straight for Scott. The twins aren’t far behind, nearly decapitating the biggest threat with a coordinated assault. Only Isaac and Stiles fall back of the wolves. They flank him, eyes a Technicolor triad of gold-red-blue. Scott and Isaac fend off attackers, throwing them away, pushing them back, but Stiles, Stiles sinks his claws into the chest of the first one to get close to Scott. Later, as he watches the blood drain from a burly beta’s neck, his eyes travel up to stare at Stiles. When he turns, he has that same lop-sided grin he always has, eyes an icy blue. With Isaac at his side, Scott surveys the pack and a chill runs down his spine. “The Azure Horde…” he mouths, shock slowly settling inside his chest. A sea of blue glints at him, six icy sets of eyes bright under the full moon’s light.

          He’d heard the term before, in hushed whispers as he met to arrange a truce with a local pack. A few of the other Alpha’s Betas had skittered off at first sight, seemingly fleeing from his presence. Never had he understood what it meant, what they had been talking about, until now. Glancing at Isaac, golden orbs twinkling and heavy lidded, it all clicked. The whole pack, save Isaac, himself, and the non-wolves, had blue eyes. The same blues eyes that marked them as killers, murderers of the innocent. Peter it fit, cold and calculating, only still around for his own gain, Scott was sure. The twins fit to a degree too, even if, with time, the pack had accepted them; seen how badly Deucalion had warped their minds at a young age, until anger, violence and, above all, obedience to him, were the only rules they served.

          Derek had never said, never offered his story, explained himself. Stiles had just shook his head, giving Derek a sympathetic half-smile. Scott was too polite to ask, but he knew, with the way Stiles had acted, that Derek’s kill hadn’t been in cold-blood. Jackson and Stiles were the most unfair, eyes forever tainted, bodies and wolves marked for crimes they didn’t commit. It had been expected, Stiles had told him, when the Bite took. He’d only spoken to Derek for a few days, then the twins and Peter, before finally opening back up to the rest of the pack. He was ashamed, Scott knew, but it hadn’t really hit him that the eyes he saw in the mirror must have been a constant reminder, to him, to all of them, of what the Nogitsune had used his body for.

          Now though, watching as each sheathed their claws, peeled off blood spattered shirts or tsk’ed at ripped jeans, that he understood how terrifying his pack was. If you didn’t know them, you’d think his pack was filled with killers, and after the carnage they’d just witnessed, he only barely held back from agreeing. Deep down he knew they weren’t, knew the moon’s sway, the threat of death brought out their primal sides, leaving little room for morals and restraint. Still, the vision of Stiles’ claws ripping another person asunder was almost too much. Not again he thought, not again.

 **********

          A few days later, anxiety and bloodlust all drained from their systems, Scott caught up with Stiles at school. The boy swiveled, catching Scott’s scent, or heartbeat, some notice at a hundred yards. Beaming back, Stiles walked backwards as he waited for Scott to catch up, deflty avoiding his fellow students. It still hurt a bit, knowing he’d had to give Stiles the Bite to rid him of the Nogitsune, but it had been the only way. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something changed in Stiles since then, and he didn’t think it was entirely from the Nogitsune.

          Stiles moved with a cold grace now, gone were the loping strides and clumsy feet, replaced by practiced motions and calculated poise. It was as if he’d lost a bit of his essential “Stiles-ness,” the flailing and tripping long forgotten. In truth, it had been a bit intimidating how quickly Stiles had taken to becoming a wolf. Within a day he was annoying Derek by switching his eyes back and forth, or so their sometimes mentor had relayed later. It only took him a week to beat Derek’s new and improved training course, and after a few sessions with Deaton and Peter in how to conceal himself from other wolves, he could occasionally sneak up on them when they weren’t prepared for it. Derek had chided him for trying to scare Lydia and Danny with it, saying he was being a “creeper.” Stiles only scoffed.

          "Hey Stiles! Can we, uh, talk?” he asked, trying to put on a fake smile.

          With a quirk of his eyebrow, Stiles cocked a smile at him. “Sure Scotty boy, Alpha of my heart, what do you need?”

          “Maybe, you know, in private?”

          “Sure thing,” Stiles says, eyes casting off to the side for a moment. “Mrs. Martin just left for lunch, we can use her room.”

          “How do you know that?”

          “Dude, 128 beats per minute, Chanel, heels, faint trace of Lydia. Definitely Mrs. Martin.”

          Stiles just laughed, leading the way to the room and ushering him in. Scott, even with his Alpha senses, would have been hard pressed to get all that information and form it to that use so easily, but then Stiles brain ran at a hundred miles an hour, and finally it seemed his body could keep up. Eyes straying backwards, he saw Stiles sprinkle powder across the doorway.

          “Mountain Ash?” he inquired, confusion etched on his features.

          A contemptuous look sprung up on Stiles face as he pocketed the vial. “No! That’d be dumb. It’s a special something Peter and Alan have been helping me with, it conceals scents and sounds behind the barrier. Like Mountain Ash for the senses, except sight. We haven’t quite worked out that one yet.” He scratches at his chin, as if the answer might come to him on the spot.

          “Oh, just checking,” Scott gulps, rubbing the back of his neck before steeling himself. “So, are we going to talk about what happened?”

          “What do you mean Scott?”

          “You know, the full moon, when the other pack attacked?”

          “Oh, that, yeah…” Stiles says it with a hint of apprehension, guilt wafting off him gently and Scott visibly relaxes. “Sorry we couldn’t dispatch them sooner. I aimed for vitals, but I hit a lung on the first strike, had to try again to nail the heart.”

          And that? Well that wasn’t at all what Scott expected, nor wanted to hear. “You what?”

          “Well, they clearly weren’t the negotiating type. All the packs who could be dealt with that way and would have any reason to intrude upon our pack’s territory have either agreed to a treaty or have no reason to come here. And it’s not like they weren’t warned what would happen…”

          It’s nonchalant, unworried. As if Stiles doesn’t even care about having murdered three Betas only a few nights ago. Scott worries at his lip, contemplating his response. “What do you mean they were warned?” He levels Stiles with his best tough guy stare, letting just a hint of red seep into an outline around his eyes.

          A roll of the eyes is all he gets at first. “Don’t gotta' Alpha it out of me bud, I’ll squeal like a wolf caught in silver. Anyway, remember that trick Derek mentioned? The howl modulation to mimic a large pack? Well, the security detail typically-“ Stiles begins, Scott interrupting him.

          “Security detail?”

          “Yeah, the members of the pack who periodically patrol the borders? Me, Aiden, Ethan, Derek. Anyway, we sporadically go out and do that trick on different sides of town to warn any passing wolves to stay away. Want to create the image of a larger pack. Sometimes we even get all four of us going at the same time if we sense a pack might be traveling by. Oh, like remember that last big pack? The one with the old ass Alpha?” he asks, grinning evily. “We did that to them when they came by. Actually, when recon found out they were a larger pack, we called in the others, except you and Isaac who were busy. We thought a couple of their Betas were gonna shit themselves. All they could see was our eyes in the darkness. One, I kid you not, even called us the ‘Azure Horde.’ Isn’t that the best?”

          Scott didn’t think it was the best. In fact, he was a bit upset that so much seemed to be going on in the pack, his pack, without his knowledge. “So you’ve all been doing this without my approval?”

          That finally got a reaction from Stiles, the Beta looking chastised. “Oh, sorry. We just, it’s what packs do, protect our territory, protect each other, protect our Alpha.” And the words are so sincere, so full of awe and sentiment and earnest feeling that Scott isn’t sure how to take it. Stiles pulls Scott into a hug then, and Scott senses Stiles tense up, heartbeat too steady, signs of him trying to control it. “We’re tired of losing people Scott. I’m tired of losing people. This pack isn’t losing anyone else, and I’ll make sure of it.”

          “Well, that’s good but I-“

          “And we’ll be sure to tell you next time we do anything like that, get your permission ok? But right now,” Stiles stops after interrupting, ears almost pricking up with his concentration. “Marin is on her way down stairs, and she is so pissed at me right now so I need to get out of here.”

          “How do you know it’s Ms. Morell?” Scott asks blithely, watching Stiles hitch his backpack and kick the powder under the door away.

          “Dude, You can smell that Mountain Ash and Oak smell from like, three miles away.” Stiles’ look is unforgiving, almost belittling but not quite. Scott senses it then, searches with his nose and finds it easily, but the fact that Stiles doesn’t even try weirds him out. At least, he hopes he isn’t trying, because the alternative, that Stiles is always on guard, always apprised of his surroundings and hyper-aware, reminds him of a surly former Alpha entirely too much. “Well, I better get going O’ Alpha, my Alpha, see you in last period!” And just like that, he’s off.

          Scott stands in the doorway, adjusts his senses until he catches Stiles easily, notices his scent slowly mingle with Lydia and Aiden, followed soon by Jackson. “What is going on?” he sighs, forehead making a dull thud as it makes contact with the jamb.


	2. Pack Meetings

          Scott waits until the next pack meeting to mention anything more about the new extracurricular activities of his betas. They’re all seated at Derek’s new apartment, cushions and chairs and couch all pulled into a sort of circle, with a recliner Derek had deemed off limits to anyone save Scott resting in front of them. Scott felt that was a bit much, but Derek, ever the traditionalist on pack culture and etiquette had cautioned that being too liberal, not respecting the proper pack functions and duties at least in some key areas, would leave him woefully ill-equipped to parlay with his fellow Alphas.

          The apartment was nice, not as shabby as Derek’s last one, nor nearly as Spartan, but not as lived in as Chris and Allison’s place. Occasionally they had pack night there, but since he wanted everyone and Peter categorically refused to step foot in what he deemed “Argent territory” Scott had asked for Derek’s place instead.

          “Ok, everyone here?” Scott asked, not really out of need, but more as a place to start with. Jackson rolled his eyes legs dangling over the edge of his chair. Stiles sat next to Derek, poised and intent, almost a mirror of Derek’s posture. He wondered just how much time Stiles was spending with the former Alpha that their body language was even synched.

          He’d spoken to Derek before this, after his disastrous talk with Stiles at school, and Derek had reassured him that everything going on with Stiles was normal.

          “He’s going through a lot right now Scott,” Derek had said, face holding a sadness that Scott couldn’t quite place. “HE nearly died, he has all this guilt about the things that monster did with his body. Losing autonomy that way, being forced to do things you’d never want, well… I don’t think you can really understand that kind of pain Scott. The pressure that puts on you to try to atone, to make peace with yourself, to make yourself better so it can never happen again. I know, I’ve been in Stiles place, it may have not been the same but I…” Derek, stopped, a ghost of a smile danced on his lips before he schooled it away, leaving his usual somber expression in its place. “I understand what that’s like. We’re working on it.”

          That had been a shot to the gut for Scott. To know that not only was his best friend, his beta, in pain, but that of all the people to confide in he’d chosen Derek, the man he’d claimed to hate and begged to let die multiple times.

          Of course, later when Scott thought back on it, he realized this should have been obvious. Derek and Stiles had grown closer even before he’d taken the bite, Stiles needed answers, and Derek usually had them. Stiles and Derek were both pragmatists, knew what had to be done and were willing to do it, even if it meant pain or injury to themselves, because they put friends, put family, put pack before anything else, including their own well-being.

          Looking back out at his friends in the apartment; Lydia leaning in to whisper in Aiden’s ear, Jackson scowling at them both, Danny and Ethan curled up together on cushions by the couch with Ethan scenting Danny surreptitiously, not that they all didn’t know it. Allison sat with Kira, they had been engaged in a heated discussion about the merits of katanas versus broadswords since last period he’d heard and finally Peter who just seemed bored from his perch next to Derek, Scott took a deep breathe before beginning.

          “Ok, so tonight’s pack meeting isn’t directly about us, although I’ll come back to that before we finish. No, the main topic I want to bring up tonight is our impression on other packs in the area and abroad,” Scott intoned, voiced edged with just a hint of Alpha authority. His tone was stern, somber even, but that didn’t stop the twins, Stiles and even Jackson from whooping a bit. Scott gave them a look, but Stiles was the first to speak.

          “What’s wrong? We’re proud of what we are, it may have taken a while, but we’ve finally made a name for ourselves beyond just having the True Alpha at our head,” Stiles said, all smiles and proud grins, receiving nods from most of the pack.

          “So none of you have a problem with our image? How the other packs see us?” Scott asked, looking around the room. Allison gave him a sympathetic nod, but said nothing else. Lydia looked skeptical, but was clearly willing to listen to what he had to say. The others though seemed entirely unfazed.

          “They know we’re strong, that we protect our own, what more is there to know?” Jackson chimed in, still looking supremely bored.

          “Yes, but do you realize how they think we do that? With murder? With violence?” Scott countered, voice not so much panicked as distressed. His eyes swept back to Stiles, and somewhat to Derek, silently urging them to agree.

          “The sun, the moon, the truth, these things are not long hidden,” Stiles intoned, eyes boring into Scott.

          “What does that mean?” Scott asked a bit exasperated with the current proceedings.

          Derek was the one to answer this time, looking at Scott softly, the deferential way he treated the young alpha since officially becoming a beta. “It’s a focusing mechanism, the words,” Derek breathed, looking over, slightly annoyed, at Stiles. “Remember Satomi’s pack? That’s the one they use, it has Buddhist origins if I recall correctly and what I think Stiles means by it, is that the impression we give is, however hard this may be to hear, a correct one.”

          “So you think we’re all murderers?” Scott spits, sweeping the room with an angry expression, eyes bleeding red.

          “I mean, it’s true,” Jackson retorts casually. “We’ve got uncle psycho, the murder twins, demon boy and whatever the fuck Derek did-“ he says, receiving a terrifyingly enraged expression from Stiles who cuts him off.

          “Don’t forget the fucking lizard mass murderer!” he spits, eyes cold blue, claws just barely poking out.

          “You wanna’ fight Stilinski? I’ll take you down right here, right now,” Jackson shouts, standing up, his own icy blues locked on Stiles.

          Derek grabs Stiles by the shoulder, keeping him seated. “Everybody calm down, now Jackson,” he says, and even though he isn’t an Alpha anymore, the authoritative tone he takes shushes Jackson, who sits back down in a huff. Stiles gives Jackson a cocky smirk before Derek smacks him upside the head and grits “you too Stiles.”

          “It’s not… We’re not murderers Scott…” Ethan begins, holding up his hands at the quirked eyebrows of some of the pack, “ok, well some of us are, but” he adds, holding Danny’s hand for courage Scott guesses, “what we do, we do for pack. Was that fight last week a bit messy? Yeah. Could we have handled it differently? No.”

          “Yes we could have! We could have tried to reason-“ Scott begins, before being cut off.

          “No, we couldn’t,” Peter barges in, a rare occurrence that he even talks. “The pack we faced on the full moon had been warned, Derek assures me of that. They knew the AH wasn’t going to stand for encroachments on our territory, and they certainly understood what was going to happen if they faced us in open combat. I for one am even surprised they had the balls to do so,” he quips, voice as light and inconsequential sounding as always.

          Aiden mouths “A-H?” to Lydia, who shakes her head, just as in the dark.

          “Wait, you knew about this Peter? Knew what the other packs were calling us?” Scott asks, his anger rising.

          “Of course my dear boy. Who do you think came up with the name oh True Alpha? There had to be something besides a teenager to keep people away, a few threats here, a few recounted tales there and the perfect amount of rowdy wolves with the right color eyes and voila, a myth is born.” Peter says it all with a self-satisfied smirk and a flourish of his hands, as if everyone should be bowing down to his greatness, should thank him for this favor he’s done.

          “You started all this?!” Scott bites out, fangs descending slightly into his mouth, eyes a blazing red.

          “Whoa, Scotty, Scotty, calm down man. What is this Ah that Peter is talking about?” Stiles asks, back to his calmer self, trying to smooth tensions.

          “A-H, for Azure Horde. As in, the Azure Horde pack, known for being ruthless and full of killers with blue eyes,” Scott responds, and Stiles makes a silent oh, sitting back in his seat, pensive.

          “Again, not seeing this as a bad thing,” Jackson interrupts yet again, “I mean, that certainly sounds better than the McCall pack.”

          “Jackson,” Lydia warns, eyes full of reproach.

          “What, it’s true? McCall may be the True Alpha, but his name doesn’t mean anything to other packs. The Hale’s had status, Derek may not talk about it, but Peter certainly blabs all the time about how respected the Hale’s were. They didn’t even need to be strong to protect their territory, but they were,” he adds hastily when Peter and Derek both begin to growl at him. “But you McCall? You may be my Alpha, and you know I do respect this whole True Alpha thing and all, you definitely aren’t the waste of space I thought you were,” Jackson says, as if that’s a compliment, “But let’s be honest, that isn’t enough to protect us. We need to show others we can protect ourselves, protect our Alpha. If we get a reputation, well, at least that means no one will mess with us. Image is everything after all.”

          Jackson shrugs, and it infuriates Scott because for all that he hates it, he shouldn't have expected anything less of Jackson. What’s worse is that most of the group seems to agree.

          “So you all think this? Would rather be known as this Azure Horde, this band of killers, than being respected for being kind and fair? For doing the right thing?” Scott asks, almost pleading with someone, anyone to agree with him.

          “Scott…” Stiles begins, and Scott turns to him, a small, hopeful smile spreading his lips. “It just… Things are different now Scotty. We can’t afford to live in this idealized world you’ve set up. I know this is your pack, and you need to run it how you think is right, and I’m sorry if our actions, and I mean all of us,” he points around the room at the other betas, “have damaged your reputation or upset you, but you have to understand. Scott, we’ve all lost people, or just nearly. We’ve seen what happens when Alphas don’t keep their packs together, when they don’t keep them strong enough. And even if that isn’t always the Alpha’s fault,” Stiles almost imperceptibly nudges Derek, assuring him he understands, “It’s something that has to be considered.”

          He looks up at Scott again, imploring him to understand, “What is best for our pack, as much as you might not like it, may be what we’ve already been doing. You know I for one have always hated Peter, didn’t agree with a lot of the choices Derek made as Alpha either, but now that I’ve seen more of this world, now that I can feel how tight the bonds are between pack? I understand why they did a lot of the things they did. I get why violence was the answer they chose, not because it was what they were raised for, or because they wanted it, but because their hands were forced. Because this world we live in isn’t safe, because if we don’t look out for each other, if we don’t make sure that other packs know we won’t tolerate attacks on our turf, then what is going to happen? Then we get things like Deucalion, we get people like the Argents, no offense Ally, coming in here and picking us off one by one. Do you think we don’t all remember what happened to Boyd and Erica? What nearly happened to the twins, to Jackson? Heck, Peter has been killed, albeit by us, but still, we’ve been through a lot and came out the other side and I for one don’t want to lose another person. If that means I have to get my hands a bit bloody, well, they’ve been red for a long time, what’s another coat, am I right?” Stiles finishes, and the other betas all agree, even Isaac, sitting back farther by Allison seems to nod slightly.

          Derek sighs, and Scott knows the truth of it all stings just as badly for him, to see how much Stiles has changed. Derek may not have known him as well or for as long, but he’d told Scott once that Stiles was the glue that held his pack together, the level head to keep them in check, and if even he was advocating for this new course of action, then what was Scott to do?

          “Scott, I think Stiles is right,” Allison pipes up, and that surprises Scott, because she tends to stay quiet unless they are talking strategy, prefers to let the wolves confer most and gives her opinions in private most nights. “I don’t like the violence either, would gladly live a normal life, but the new Argent code says we have to protect those who can’t protect themselves. Well, our friends and family may be capable, but the best way to keep them safe is to not have to fight, to ward off enemies before they come to us. I know you don’t want to be known like this Scott, and you shouldn’t have to be, but don’t you think you should at least consider this first? Is it really such a bad trade off? Your reputation for the safety and well-being of our families and friends, of our town?”

          Isaac rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder; he seems to have been fully swayed now. The only ones who don’t look sure about this anymore are Derek, Lydia and Danny, and at that Danny likely just doesn’t understand supernatural politics well enough yet to have an informed opinion, but if pressed would likely side with Ethan anyway.

          “I… I need some time to think,” Scott says, pinching his brow and walking off. He leaves the pack behind, heading to Derek’s kitchen to cool down and recoup.

          “Hey” Derek says, walking in behind Scott. He pulls a jar over from the counter and sprinkles some powder around the threshold.

          “You too?” Scott asks, eyes glancing down to the powder lining the doorway.

          “It works wonders. Stiles… He really is a genius, of course the specific herbs and translations are all thanks to Lydia,” Derek shrugs.

          “So, I guess you’re here to argue their case as well?” Scott asks, fingers gripping the edge of the counter behind him as he leans against it.

          Derek sighs, moving to sit down on a chair that’s been turned around. “I’m not here to argue for anything. You’re my Alpha, I’ll respect whatever decision you make. This is your pack and you need to treat it that way. Yes, democracy is great, and packs that have dictatorial leaders are, well we’ve seen how that works with people like Deucalion and others. The flipside though is that we need strong leadership, we need direction. I know you can give us that, but you need to dig deep and find that in you, connect with your Alpha instincts and decide what is right for not only you, but the pack, for the people of Beacon Hills.”

          Pausing for a moment, Derek looks off to the side, not towards the pack, but to the large bay window, the only think reminiscent of his loft, the Beacon Hills skyline visible in the clear night air. “My family has been entrusted with protecting this area for many generations. That legacy, their legacy, is over, but that doesn’t mean that Beacon Hills doesn’t still need someone to protect it, someone to lead this pack and keep this area safe from whatever threats the Nemeton draws here. Scott, I know this is a large burden to put on you, especially at such a young age, but I believe in you, and so does everyone out there, even Jackson though he’s loathe to admit it. We all had a choice, as awful as being an Omega is, we could have chosen that, but we didn’t, we chose you to be our Alpha. I don’t want you to make this decision, or any decision, solely based on what we want. That should be important to you, to any Alpha, but protecting the pack, our territory, our families, is the utmost importance. Whether that means you have to sacrifice the image you want to put forward to the world, or you find another way, that’s up to you. But remember this falls on you,” Derek gets up, placing his hands on Scott’s shoulders, “I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.” With that Derek smiles, which is weirder than the verbose talk he’d just given him, then turns to leave.

          “Derek, wait,” Scott calls, stopping Derek.

          “Yeah?”

          “Is he… Is Stiles ok? I know I asked you the other day, but really, he seems… I feel like I barely recognize him anymore, he’s almost a different person.”

          Derek exhales, collecting his thoughts before speaking. “That’s because he is a different person Scott. Whether you want to admit it or not, the Nogitsune changed him, changed a lot of us, but him most of all. The Bite changes things as well. It doesn’t alter our personalities, but the wolf, well; you know it can bring out parts of your personality that weren’t always there. Stiles has told me how you were before all this, and while a lot of it is growth, some of that confidence, that drive? That’s from the wolf, bringing out things that weren’t as present. Stiles’ wolf it’s…” Derek pauses, not able to conceal the smile parting his lips. “Stiles’ wolf is strong, stronger than a lot of wolves his age, even born wolves that have had years to master their powers. His fighting could use some work, but we’ve been training a lot on that. Peter was right though, Stiles was born for this, to be one of us, and even though I detest the circumstances that forced you to give him the Bite, I don’t regret his change, we’re stronger for it.” Derek moves to leave again, but Scott stops him once more, fingers wrapped around his wrist as he looks into his eyes.

          “Derek I… Are you and…” Scott starts, but realizes it isn’t his business, that he shouldn’t ask. “Nevermind.” He lets Derek go then, returning to sit right next to Stiles, and it looks so natural now, whereas just a few months ago it would have seemed alien, and it only goes to show how much things have been changing right under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over a year after the first installment of this fic and muse strikes hard. Hope those of you who are still following along enjoy this! Things have changed a bit, it's less Dark!Stiles as it is Gritty!Stiles which I feel has a bit of a difference.
> 
> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more Wips, sorry not sorry, had to get this out. Promise one of the next updates will be to a Wip. (one of because I have a fluffy Dethan one shot and a Mardi Gras one shot lined up to write soon)
> 
> Thanks as always to all my Wonderful Readers or all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
